No More Parfume
by alinzajazky
Summary: Kyusung FF / GS / karena pada bilang saya salah rate, ya dah saya ganti ne. hehehe... (author yang selalu galau soal rate)
1. Chapter 1

**NO MORE PARFUME**

**~Cho Kyuhyun**

**~Kim Yesung (girl)**

**~de el el**

**Akan banyak namja tampan versi saya yang bertebaran di sini.**

**Rate : M (maybe_ sebenarnya masih pengen T juga karena saya suka Rate yang aman. But... dunno. Let's see...)**

_Annyeong..., saya bawa 2shoot. Saya nggak yakin dengan Rate-nya. Yang jelas saya nggak bisa bikin adegan NC. Jadi tentukan saja sendiri. Dan kasih tahu saya ini sebenarnya masuk Rate apa. Okeiyh?!_

_._

_Happy Reading_

_._

_**Aku membencinya. Karena telah lancang memasuki duniaku tanpa ijin.**_

(Yesung 9th, Kyu 5th)

"Kyunnie, ini adalah Kim Yesung. Putri dari pak Kim, asisten Daddy. Dia akan tinggal bersama kita. Kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik. Arra?" ucap sang Mommy.

Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali asyik dengan mainannya.

"Yesungie, mulai sekarang anggap Kyu sebagai adikmu, ne?"

"Baik, nyonya."

"A.. a.., panggil aku ahjumma. Mengerti?"

Yesung tersenyum manis. "Ne, ahjumma."

"Bagus. Nah, tolong awasi Kyuhyun. Ahjumma harus menjemput Minho di rumah Halmeoninya," pamit nyonya Cho seraya membelai rambut Yesung dan meninggalkannya di kamar putra pertamanya.

"Kau!" panggil Kyu pada Yesung.

"Ne, Kyunnie?"

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau kau memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil aku Kyu'nim. Karena aku adalah 'majikan'mu. Dan aku tidak suka orang asing," ucap Kyu kecil dengan sombongnya.

Yesung terdiam sesaat. Lalu tersenyum pada bocah yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ne, Kyu'nim."

.

_**Aku membencimu karena sejak kedatanganmu, aku menjadi nomor dua di rumahku sendiri.**_

(Yesung 14th, Kyu 10th)

"Sungie nunna, selamat karena menjadi juara kelas," Minho, adik Kyuhyun yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya berlari memeluk Yesung.

"Ya! Kodok! Aku juga juara pertama. Kau tidak memberiku ucapan selamat?!"

"Kyu..., kenapa berteriak-teriak begitu? Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap sedikit lebih sopan? Lihatlah, Yesungie selalu bisa bersikap sopan pada siapapun," Mommynya mulai mengomelinya.

"Itu karena dia hanya _pelayan, _wajar kalau bersikap sopan pada semua orang kan?"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa Mommy mengajarimu bersikap kasar, eoh? Cepat minta maaf!"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar kemarahan ibunya.

"Gwenchana, ahjumma. Kyu'nim benar. Saya memang hanya pelayan di sini. Jangan memarahinya."

"Kim Yesung! Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu. Kau terlalu memanjakan adikmu. Jadi dia semakin nakal saja. Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun, panggil Yesung nunna!"

"Shireo!" teriak Kyuhyun seraya berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

_**.**_

_**Aku membencimu karena semua orang menyukaimu.**_

(Yesung 18th, Kyu 14th)

Byuuur...! Suara seseorang melompat ke dalam kolam memaksa Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gamenya.

Kim Yesung tengah asyik berenang bersama Minho di kolam renang yang berada tepat di bawah balkon kamarnya. Kyuhyun adalah remaja tanggung. Ia sudah mengerti apa itu bentuk tubuh seksi. Dan itulah yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Nuguya? Kau punya kakak perempuan, Cho?" tanya Changmin, sahabat seper-evil-annya.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Ani. Dia putri asisten Daddy."

"Benarkah? Waah..., dia cantik sekali. Seksi... Ya! Lihat itu! Dongsaengmu memeluknya. Aku iri padanya. Enak ya, jadi anak kecil."

"Mwo?" sentak Kyu seraya menoleh ke arah pandang Changmin.

Dilihatnya Minho sedang memeluk leher Kim Yesung dari belakang. Sementara yeoja itu hanya tertawa tanpa merasa terganggu. Dia itu..., apa dia tidak tahu, meski umur Minho baru 12 tahun, tapi dia itu juga seorang namja. Dan pikiran adiknya itu mungkin saja sudah tak sepolos yang Yesung kira.

"Ah..., aku tidak tahan melihatnya!" teriak Changmin frustasi lalu berlari keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ya, evil! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Bergabung dengan Minho, tentu saja!" jawab Changmin dari luar kamarnya.

"Andwae...!"

_**.**_

_**Aku membencimu karena meninggalkan kami (ku).**_

(Yesung 19, Kyu 15th)

Kyuhyun melepas salah satu earphone saat melihat seorang maid keluar dari kamar Yesung dengan membawa selimut dan bedcover.

"Ahjumma, sejak kapan Kim Yesung tak membersihkan sendiri kamarnya?" tanyanya.

Yeoja itu membungkuk sebentar. "Ah, bukan begitu, tuan muda. Kim agashi akan tinggal dengan ummanya. Jadi nyonya meminta kami membersihkan kamarnya."

"Mwo? Tinggal dengan ummanya? Di Jepang?"

"Ne, nunna pergi karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan kasar hyung padanya," sahut Minho sengit.

"A-apa?" Kyuhyun terhenyak.

Yeoja maid tadi sedikit tertawa. "Aniya. Umma Kim agashi sakit keras. Jadi nona Kim akan tinggal bersamanya untuk merawatnya."

"Ya! Ahjumma, kenapa mengatakan itu padanya! Seharusnya biarkan saja dia merasa bersalah pada Yesungie nunna!" gerutu Minho.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Dia tidak peduli apapun alasannya. Yang pasti Kim Yesung telah pergi. Dan dia sama sekali tak tahu, apakah dia akan kembali ataukah tidak. Dan yeoja itu sama sekali tak berpamitan padanya.

_**.**_

_**Aku benci saat kau menangis.**_

(Yesung 20th, Kyu 16th)

Kim Yesung masih terpaku di depan makam ibunya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena tangisannya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Di sampingnya Minho merangkul pundaknya. Menjaganya agar tak jatuh.

Tak jauh darinya Kyuhyun hanya diam menatapnya. Entah kenapa hatinya perih melihat yeoja itu menangis.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak ingin ikut kami kembali ke Korea, Yesungie?" tanya nyonya Cho.

"Ne. Sebentar lagi ujian nasional. Jadi lebih baik saya selesaikan sekolah saya, ahjumma."

"Baiklah. Jika itu keputusanmu."

"Nunna, aku akan merindukanmu lagi," ucap Minho manja, seraya memeluk Yesung.

Yeoja itu tersenyum. "Baik-baiklah di sana. Jaga Kyu'nim. Jangan menjahilinya," pesannya yang membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak.

"Ya! Nunna! Kau tahu pasti siapa yang suka menjahili siapa!" protes Minho.

Yesung terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kami, ne!" pesan tuan Cho.

"Ne, sajang..., ah, ahjusshi."

Tuan Cho membelai rambut Yesung lalu menggandeng istrinya masuk ke dalam taxi. Kyuhyun tak mengucapkan apapun. Hanya berlalu melewati Yesung. Yeoja itu juga tak mempermasalahkannya. Dia justru menghambur memeluk sang appa yang harus ikut kembali ke Korea. Karena appa dan umma Yesung telah lama bercerai. Jadi tak mungkin dia terus berada di rumah keluarga mantan istrinya.

"Appa, jaga kesehatan appa, ne!" ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun diam-diam menatapnya. Kim Yesung kembali menangis dalam pelukan appanya. Dan lagi-lagi dia merasakan sakit di hatinya.

_**.**_

_**Aku benci melihatmu tersenyum.**_

(Yesung 23th, Kyuhyun 19th)

Kyuhyun menutup telepon dari adiknya begitu memasuki halaman rumah, atau istananya. Cho Minho dan Mommynya berada di Amerika. Adiknya memang bercita-cita untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sana. Jadi mereka pindah ke sana.

Namja itu langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa peduli pada para maid yang menyambutnya. Dia adalah tuan muda. Jadi dia sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan itu.

Di hempaskannya tubuhnya di atas sofa. Lalu mengeluarkan PSP kesayangannya dari dalam tas. Dan langsung bermain game tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

Tek! Segelas jus jeruk diletakkan di mejanya tanpa permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk ke kamar...," kalimatnya tertahan. "...ku," dan berlanjut dengan nada lebih lemah.

"Mianhae. Dulu Kyu'nim selalu memintaku menyiapkan segelas jus jeruk setiap anda pulang sekolah. Apa kebiasaan anda berubah? Maaf, saya akan membawanya keluar," ucap yeoja itu seraya mengambil kembali gelas yang tadi ia letakkan di meja.

"Aniya. Biarkan di sana. Nanti aku akan meminumnya."

Yeoja itu tersenyum. "Ne," ucapnya lalu berbalik hendak keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kim Yesung!" panggil Kyu.

"Ne, Kyu'nim?" jawab Yesung dengan senyumannya.

Deg! Jantung Kyu nyaris berhenti berdetak karena kaget. "Itu..., kau akan tinggal di sini?" tanyanya.

"Ne, saya akan kuliah di sini. Dan juga tinggal di sini. Apa anda keberatan?" tanya Yesung cemas. Takut kalau tuan mudanya tak mau menerimanya.

"Ah..., itu bukan urusanku. Tinggal saja," ucapnya.

"Gamsahamnida, Kyu'nim," ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum sembari membungkuk hormat pada tuan mudanya. "Saya permisi," pamitnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun meraba jantungnya. Menghela nafas panjang. Dan tanpa sadar segaris senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

_**.**_

_**Aku membenci rona merah di wajahmu.**_

(stay in same year)

Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Yesung yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan salah satu pegawai Daddynya yang datang untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yang tertinggal.

"Sampai besok, Kim Yesung'ssi," ucap namja bernama Tan Hangeng itu sebelum keluar dari rumah itu.

"Agashi, siapa namja tadi? Dia tampan sekali?"

"Dia Sunbae di kampusku. Aku baru tahu kalau dia magang di salah satu perusahaan Cho Sajangnim, dan ayahnya adalah GM di sana," jawab Yesung.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

"Ahjumma!" protes Yesung.

Kyuhyun meremas kaleng minuman di tangannya.

_**.**_

_**Aku benci semua tentangmu.**_

Yesung hanya bisa menurut saat Kyuhyun memaksanya naik ke mobilnya saat yeoja itu berniat naik bus.

"Yeojachinguku bilang ada parfum baru dan dia menginginkannya. Aku tidak tahu selera yeoja itu seperti apa. Jadi bantu aku memilihnya," ucap Kyu memberi alasan.

"Ah, ne."

Dan mereka menuju sebuah departement store untuk mencari parfume yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

"Dia sangat menyukai laut," ucap Kyu.

Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sepertinya selera kami sama," ucapnya sambil memilih-milih aroma parfume baru yang Kyu maksudkan.

Sementara namja yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu tampak menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Seorang Yeoja manis yang sama sekali tak tampak lebih tua darinya itu tengah asyik menciumi aroma minyak wangi.

"Bagaimana kalau ini, Kyu'nim? Aqua Marine," tanyanya kemudian.

Senyum di bibir Kyu menghilang. Berganti dengan wajah datarnya saat Yesung mendekatinya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sini. Aku akan membayarnya," ucap Kyu.

Yesung hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, per...," kalimat Kyu terpenggal. Dan tanpa bicara dia langsung menarik Yesung, sedikit tergesa masuk ke sebuah kamar pas.

"Kenapa kita bersembunyi?" tanya Yesung.

"Daddy di sini. Dia bisa membunuhku kalau tahu aku membolos," ucap Kyu lirih.

"Mwo? Jadi anda...,"

"Stt...! Bisakah kau diam!" perintah Kyu sambil membungkam mulut Yesung.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat hingga Kyu bisa mencium aroma parfume yang tadi Yesung coba di belakang telinganya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Yesung. Mencium aroma wangi Aqua Marine di leher yeoja itu.

"Tuan Muda...," ucap Yesung mencoba menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya. Tapi namja justru semakin dalam mencium lehernya.

"Tu-tuan Muda...,"

"Nunna..., wangi pilihanmu memang sangat harum," ucapnya tepat di telinga Yesung. "Aromanya segar. Pasti cocok untuk Yeojachinguku. Gomapta," ucap Kyu seraya melepaskan Yesung.

"N-ne...," jawab Yesung gugup.

_**.**_

_**Aku membenci..., semuanya sampai aku tak tahu lagi apa yang tak aku sukai darimu.**_

Yesung menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin jauh. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada bingkisan kecil darinya. Sebuah parfume yang sama dengan yang akan namja itu berikan pada kekasihnya. Kenapa tuan mudanya membelikan untuknya juga?

Yeoja itu tersenyum. Mungkin hanya sebuah ucapan terimakasih darinya.

Next day.

"Kyu'nim, kita sudah sampai," ucap Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik dengan PSPnya, di jok belakang mobilnya. Tumben sekali, hari ini dia minta dianterin ke sekolahnya. Itupun dia minta mampir dulu ke sebuah alamat.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Kyu sambil menekan beberapa angka di layar Smartphonenya. "Ne, baby, aku di depan. Kau sudah siap berangkat kan? Aku tunggu, ne?"

Yesung melirik kaca spionnya menatap tuan mudanya. Sepertinya dia mengajaknya ke tempat ini untuk menjemput kekasihnya. Dan dugaan Yesung benar. Tak sampai lima menit seorang yeoja manis tampak berlari kecil menghampiri mobil mereka. Dan masuk ke mobil.

"Kyunnie, tumben sekali kau mau menjemputku. Biasanya kau...,"

"B-baby, bagaimana parfume yang kubelikan kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun memotong kalimat yeoja manis itu.

"Baby?"

"Em..., Wookkie'ah..., kau suka parfumenya tidak?" tanya Kyu lagi sambil merangkul pundak yeoja itu merapat padanya.

"Ah, ne. Aku suka. Aroma laut."

"Jeongmal? Apa kau memakainya sekarang?" tanya Kyu sambil 'mengendus' aroma parfume itu di leher Wookkie. "Kau harum sekali, baby...," desah Kyu.

"Kyu..., jangan seperti ini," ucap yeoja manis itu sambil meronta dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang terus menciumi lehernya.

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sedikit risih dengan kegiatan di kursi belakang. Tapi yeoja itu berusaha untuk tak menunjukkannya. Rasanya kaget juga, tuan muda kecilnya dulu, ternyata telah tumbuh dewasa. Bahkan terlalu dewasa.

Kyuhyun melirik ke spion depan. Mencari tahu bagaimana ekspresi Yesung saat ini. Dan yang dia temukan hanyalah raut serius yeoja itu yang sedang fokus dengan jalanan. Dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Mianhanda, Kyu'nim, sepertinya jalanan macet. Apakah...," ucapan Yesung sambil menoleh.

Kyuhyun yang sedang mengamatinya tersentak saat menyadari Yeoja itu menoleh. Refleks namja itu menarik tengkuk yeoja di sampingnya dan langsung menciumnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Yesung mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Dan kembali menatap ke depan. Sedikit menarik nafas untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang hampir konsleting karena kaget. Kemudian tampak ia tertawa, menertawai dirinya sendiri.

_Anak muda jaman sekarang. _Batinnya.

_**.**_

_**Aku membenci saat kau mengacuhkanku.**_

Changmin menatap Ryeowook yang terus saja mempoutkan bibirnya. Matanya menatap penuh kebencian pada Kyuhyun. Sementara yang ditatap masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Yesung mengantarnya ke Sekolah. Dan meninggalkannya beserta mobilnya, dan langsung naik bus ke kampusnya tanpa bicara apapun. Yeoja itu benar-benar...

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti mendesah seolah-olah kau sedang menderita!" teriak Ryeowook akhirnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Aku memang sedang menderita, Wookkie'ah. Kau tak akan pernah mengerti. Dia sama sekali tak terpancing dengan semua perilakuku. Padahal aku hanya ingin melihatnya marah," ucapnya.

"Mwoya! Kau seenak jidat memeluk dan menciumku hanya untuk membuat yeoja itu marah padamu?! Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaik! Argggh! Setelah ini aku pasti tidak akan bisa menikah!" geram Wookkie.

"Tenanglah, chagiya, kalau di dunia ini sudah tak ada yang melirikmu karena iblis mesum itu, aku yang akan menikahimu," hibur Changmin.

"Kau tidak lebih baik darinya Shim Changmin! Aishh..., kenapa aku bisa punya teman-teman dari bangsa iblis seperti kalian, sih?!" geram Ryeowook seraya meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku juga senang menjadi sahabatmu, Wookkie'ah!" sahut Changmin lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yeoja yang kalian maksud?"

"Itu..."

"Jangan-jangan Yesung nunna sudah kembali?" tebak Changmin. "Ya! Kenapa tak memberitahuku, eoh? Kau mau memonopolinya sendiri, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu, evil? Dia milikku, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku memproteksinya kan?"

"Cih, milikmu kau bilang? Kau bahkan belum pernah menyatakan isi hatimu, bagaimana kau bisa mengklaimnya seperti itu?" cibir Changmin.

"Diam kau!" teriak Kyuhyun geram.

"Hyuuuung! Kyu Hyung, Min Hyung..., apa kau tahu, aku bertemu yeoja yang sangat cantik di cafe depan sekolah. Kalian tahu tidak, dia sangaaaaaaaat cantik..."

"Ya, Henry'ah, hari ini sudah berapa yeoja yang kau bilang cantik, eoh? Seleramu sangat pasaran. Berbeda dengan selera kami yang _high class_," sahut Changmin.

"Aniya..., dia benar-benar cantik, hyungie. Lihat ini!" ucap Henry sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto di ponselnya.

"Aigo..., kau sampai memotretnya?" komen Changmin sambil merebut ponsel Henry. "Ommo..., Yesung Nunna?" serunya kemudian.

Spontan Kyuhyun langsung merebut ponsel Henry yang berada di tangan Changmin.

"Nunna? Maksud hyung, dia lebih tua dari kita? Tidak mungkin!" ucap Henry tak percaya.

Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan kelasnya. Sambil menghubungi seseorang, namja itu terus berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya.

"Hei, Kyu hyung! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Henry.

"Itu pasti Yesungie nunna," gumam Changmin. "Kyu! Tunggu, aku ikut!"

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Namja tampan itu sedang menunggu panggilannya dijawab oleh line seberang.

"_Yeoboseo?"_

"Kau dimana?" tanya Kyu tanpa basa-basi sambil mencari sosok Yesung di cafe di seberang sekolahnya.

"_Ne?_"

"Aku tanya kau di mana?" ulang Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"_Aku sedang menemui seorang teman," _jawab Yesung.

"Nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia telah menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Kim Yesung sedang duduk sambil menelpon. Ralat, menjawab telepon darinya.

"_Oh, itu...," _ucapan yeoja itu terhenti. _"Oppa, sebelah sini!"_ lalu kalimat itulah yang terdengar.

"Ya, Kim Yesung! Kau bersama siapa?!" teriak Kyuhyun saat mendengar jawaban Yesung dan melihatnya melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang.

"_Mianhae, Kyu'nim. Nanti saya hubungi. Annyeong...,"_ Yesung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Itu benar-benar Yesung nunna? Tapi siapa namja yang bersamanya?" tanya Changmin yang tiba-tiba telah berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

Henry menyikut lengan Changmin. "Hyungie, sepertinya di kepala Kyu hyung akan muncul tanduk," bisiknya.

Changmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Dan dilihatnya aura di sekitar namja itu berubah menyeramkan. Sepertinya iblis di tubuhnya akan segera keluar.

"Yeoja itu...!" geramnya seraya menyebrang menuju cafe tempat Yesung berada.

_**.**_

_**Aku membenci pesona yang kau tebarkan.**_

"Nunna!" panggil Changmin mendahului Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu menatapnya kesal.

Yesung menoleh. "Changminnie?" ucap Yesung.

"Ne, aku senang sekali nunna masih mengenaliku," ucap Changmin lalu melompat duduk di samping Yesung. Tanpa peduli bahwa yeoja itu sedang bersama seseorang.

"Kyu'nim? Kalian membolos?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Hanya melangkah melewati Yesung dan duduk di bangku kosong tak jauh dari meja Yesung. Di belakangnya Henry mengikuti. Meski dia tidak rela Changmin menempel pada Yesung, setidaknya namja itu bisa sedikit menganggu acara Yesung dengan namja yang bersamanya.

"Nuguya?" tanya namja itu.

"Ah, ini Shim Changmin. Putra dari pemilik Sekolah di depan kita. Dan yang bersamanya adalah tuan muda di tempat appa bekerja. Lalu...,"

"Aku Henry, nunna. Aku hoobae mereka," sahut Henry.

Yesung tersenyum menjawabnya.

"Nunna, apa dia namjachingumu?" tanya Changmin.

"Minnie'ah...," ucap Yesung sedikit tak nyaman dengan pertanyaan itu.

Sementara namja di depannya tertawa.

"Aku tidak seberuntung itu, Changmin'ssi. Apa kau tahu, aku telah berulang kali menyatakan perasaanku, dan dia selalu menolak. Bahkan aku jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang untuk menemuinya, tapi dia tetap saja menolakku," ucap namja itu.

"Yunho oppa!" protes Yesung dengan bibir terpout dan pipi menggembung. Imut.

"Aigo...," bahkan aku tak bisa marah padamu meski kau menolakku," ucap namja itu sambil mencubit pipi chubby Yesung dengan gemas.

"Aissh, oppa!" Yesung menepis tangan itu. "Kau itu oppaku. Aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan oppaku," ucap Yesung yang membuat namja tampan yang duduk di meja sebelah diam-diam tersenyum mendengarnya.

_**.**_

_**Aku... ah aku tak tahu lagi apa yang aku rasakan karenamu...**_

Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik ke belakang. Mengawasi Henry dan Changmin yang terus menempel pada Yesung. Sementara dia justru jadi sopir mereka.

"Nunna, kau wangi sekali. Apa parfume yang kau pakai?" tanya Henry.

"Itu, parfume pemberian Kyu'nim."

"Aromanya segar. Aku suka," ucap Henry lagi.

"Nunna, kapan kau kembali dari Jepang?" tanya Changmin.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Kau semakin cantik nunna. Tapi kau sama sekali tak terlihat bertambah tua. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu, nunna," gombal Changmin.

Yesung tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau pintar sekali merayu. Sudah berapa yeoja yang tertipu olehmu, eoh?" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut namja bertubuh tinggi itu.

Ckiiit...! Kyuhyun mengerem mobilnya mendadak, lalu turun dan membuka pintu di samping tempat duduk Changmin.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau membunuh kami?!" teriak Changmin.

"Kalau, ya, memang kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mwo!"

"Turun kalian!" perintah Kyu.

"Apa?" sentak Henry dan Changmin bareng.

"Aku bilang turun! Atau mau aku lempar kalian?" bentaknya.

"Cih! Dasar iblis Cho!" gerutu Changmin seraya turun dari mobil.

"Kau juga bocah!"

Henry berdecak kesal sambil keluar dari pintu yang lain.

"Pindah ke depan!" perintah Kyu kemudian pada Yesung.

"Ne?" tanya Yesung bingung.

Kyuhyun berdecak, sambil menarik tangan Yesung keluar dari mobil dan memaksanya duduk di kursi depan. Kemudian namja itu masuk dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Dan meninggalkan kedua temannya di tengah jalanan.

"Ya! Kyu hyung! Bagaimana dengan kami, eoh!" teriak Henry yang tentu saja tak mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Dia tidak berubah jika sudah menyangkut nunna. Cih!"

_**.**_

_**Aku membencimu karena kau tak pernah mau tahu kebencianku.**_

_Jangan pernah bersikap manis pada oranglain, apa lagi di depanku!_

Yesung tersenyum mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun kemarin setelah meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya di jalanan. Baginya perintah itu terdengar sama seperti ucapannya saat Kyu masih SMP dulu.

_Jangan memperhatikan Minho lebih dariku! Bukankah kau pelayanku!_

"Kau tak pernah berubah Kyunnie. Ah..., aku merindukan panggilan itu. Dasar dongsaeng yang menyebalkan," gumamnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke sebuah cafe dengan wajah kesal. Tadi pagi dia sempat mendengar obrolan appa Yesung dengan Daddy-nya. Daddy mengatur kencan buta untuk Yesung dengan putra manager di perusahaannya. Dan kencan itu dilakukan siang ini.

Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Yesung sedang berbincang dengan seorang namja tampan.

"Kau harum sekali, Kim Yesung'ssi. Apa kau tahu, bagi sebagian pria, wanita seksi itu dinilai bukan dari bentuk tubuhnya. Tapi dari wanginya."

"Benarkah? Jadi menurut Choi Seunghyun'ssi, _apa wangiku seksi_?" canda Yesung.

"Ne. Sangat seksi," jawab namja yang juga bersuara seksi itu.

Keduanya tertawa. Sepertinya mereka mulai akrab. Dan itu sangat mengganggu.

"Nunna...!" panggil Kyu.

Yesung dan namja tadi menoleh.

"Kyu'nim?" sentak Yesung, kaget dengan panggilan itu.

"Nunna, apa kau sedang _bermain _di belakangku?"

"Ne?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Hyung, kau mengenaliku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada namja di depan Yesung.

"Ne, Cho Kyuhyun'ssi. Tentu saja," jawab namja tampan itu.

"Jadi, kau tak akan keberatan kalau aku membawa _yeojaku_ pergi kan?"

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung dan Choi Seunghyun kaget.

"Ayo!"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi keduanya, Kyuhyun menarik lengan Yesung, memaksa yeoja itu berdiri dan menggelandangnya keluar dari cafe. Meninggalkan namja yang dijodohkan dengannya dalam kebingungan.

_**.**_

_**Aku benci saat oranglain memuji aroma tubuhmu.**_

"Kyu'nim, tolong lepaskan saya," pinta Yesung saat Kyuhyun terus menariknya masuk ke rumahnya bahkan terus menyeretnya masuk ke kamarnya. Membiarkan semua maid menatap mereka penasaran.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Yesung ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, jangan bersikap semanis itu pada orang lain?! Kenapa kau justru bersikap seperti itu? Kau bahkan tidak tersinggung saat pria asing mengatakan kau seksi?!" marahnya.

"Tapi..., dia hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana. Lagi pula, bukankah tuan muda sendiri yang memberikan parfume itu padaku?"

"Jadi maksudmu itu salahku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya..." ucap Yesung ragu, masih dengan posisi setengah duduk di atas ranjang.

"Mulai sekarang jangan memakainya lagi. Aku tidak mau orang lain mencium aroma itu dari tubuhmu!" printahnya.

"Tapi..., Choi Seunghyun'ssi mungkin tak akan menjadi orang lain. Aku dan dia di..., eummph...!"

Mata Yesung membola saat Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Yeoja itu berusaha mendorong namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu, tapi Kyuhyun terlalu kuat untuknya.

Adik lelakinya, adik yang sangat ia sayangi itu terus menciumnya tanpa peduli rontaan yang ia lakukan, hingga Kyu menyadari bahwa Yesung mulai kehabisan nafas karena ciumannya.

"A-apa yang anda la-lakukan...?" ucap Yesung dengan nafas turun-naik dan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan tadi? Kau milikku. Yeojaku. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk dekat dengan namja lain. Arraseo?"

"A-apa? Tapi Kyu'nim, anda adalah... eummpph...," lagi-lagi kalimat Yesung terpotong oleh ciuman namja yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Bukankah kau selalu menurutiku?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mengakhiri ciumannya. "Kenapa sekarang kau membantah, eoh?" tanyanya sambil mengelap bibir Yesung dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak, ini tidak benar. Anda adalah adikku. Jadi..."

"Adik? Apa seorang adik akan melakukan ini?" geram Kyu seraya menciumi leher Yesung dengan liar.

"Andwae! Kyu'nim, jangan lakukan ini. Jebal! Lepaskan saya...!" mohon Yesung.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau takut pada adikmu, nunna?" tanya Kyu sambil menarik baju Yesung hingga kancingnya terlepas lalu kembali menyerangnya.

"Andwae...! Jebal...!" pinta Yesung.

"Nunna, wangi ini, benar-benar menyiksaku," bisik Kyuhyun sambil terus menciumi pundak Yesung yang terekspos.

"Aku mohon, Kyu..., lepaskan aku...," mohon Yesung di sela tangisnya.

"Kyu? Kau memanggilku apa tadi?" tanya Kyu sembari menjauh dari Yesung.

"Mi-mianhae. Aku..."

"Nunna.., apa kau sedang merayuku, eoh?"

"A-ani..., mianhae Kyu'nim. Aku hanya..., jebal lepaskan aku..."

"Wae? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku? Apa aku kalah menarik dibanding Tan Hangeng, Jung Yunho atau Choi Seunghyun? Apa aku tidak setampan mereka?" tanya Kyu sambil membelai wajah Yesung.

"Bu-bukan begitu... aku...,"

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"M-mwo?"

"Saranghae, nunna. Aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kau datang, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Dan itu membuatku membencimu! Tapi rasa benci itu tak bisa menghentikan rasa cintaku padamu! Dan itu menyiksaku, nunna!"

"A-aku..."

"Kau sangat jahat, nunna. Kau membuatku tergila-gila padamu, sedangkan kau sendiri tak pernah menyadarinya. Kau sangat jahat!" ucap Kyu.

"A-aku...," Yesung memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Tatap mataku, nunna. Katakan padaku, apa kau benar-benar tidak tertarik padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menarik dagu Yesung, memaksanya menatap padanya.

"A-ku..., maaf tapi..., mmpph..!"

"Aku tidak mau menerima penolakan, nunna," ucap Kyu sambil menjauhkan wajahnya setelah mencuri satu ciuman lagi.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar hanya menganggapmu seba-, emmph...!"

"Kau tak dengar ucapanku tadi? Aku tak menerima penolakan. Kau menerima perasaanku?"

"Aku tidak bisa..., aku...,"

"Kau membuatku kesal Kim Yesung!" ucap Kyuhyun dan kembali mencium Yesung dengan paksa.

Braaak!

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" suara kemarahan ayahnya terdengar setelah pintu kamar Kyu dibuka paksa dari luar.

"Da-daddy...," ucap Kyu sambil melepaskan Yesung.

Yeoja manis itu menarik bajunya, mencengkramnya dengan tangan gemetar. Appanya yang ikut masuk ke kamar Kyu membuka jasnya dan memakaikannya pada putrinya dan menuntunnya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kemasi pakaianmu!' perintah sang ayah.

"M-mwo?!"

"Kemasi pakaianmu dan besok kau akan menyusul Mommy-mu ke Amerika!' putus sang ayah tanpa menerima penolakan.

_**.**_

_**Aku membenci saat aku harus jauh darimu.**_

Presdir Cho meletakkan cangkir minumannya. Di depannya Yesung berdiri terdiam menunggu sepatah kata darinya.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu Kim Yesung?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"Saya..., saya tidak tahu harus bicara apa, sajangnim. Tapi, saya benar-benar tidak...,"

"Aku tahu. Aku mendengar semuanya," ucap namja setengah baya itu. "Tapi, aku ingin dengar darimu sendiri, apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun sebagai seorang namja?"

"Ne?" sentak Yesung.

"Jawablah dengan jujur."

"Saya menyayangi Kyuhyun sama seperti saya menyayangi Minho. Hanya sebatas rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya. Saya tidak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki perasaan lain," jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi sayangnya, Kyuhyun menyukaimu. Dia masih muda, dan perasaannya bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Jadi maafkan aku jika aku terpaksa mengatakan ini. Jangan menganggap serius semua yang dia ucapkan."

"Ne, saya mengerti, sajangnim," jawab Yesung.

"Hotel di Jepang akan segera diresmikan. Selesaikan kuliahmu di sana sambil membantu mengurus hotel itu. Aku percayakan semua padamu."

"N-ne, sajangnim."

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada dinding di luar ruangan ayahnya merosot dan akhirnya terduduk di lantai saat mendengar keputusan ayahnya. Di sampingnya appa Yesung berdiri menungguinya.

Namja tampan itu menangis.

Dia tau, Daddy-nya sengaja mengirimnya ke Amerika dan Yesung ke Jepang untuk memisahkan mereka. Ini salahnya. Semua memang salahnya.

_**.**_

_**Aku benci pada diriku karena mencintaimu.**_

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Yesung. Malam telah larut dan ia tak bisa tidur. Diantara kesialannya hari ini, ada sedikit keberuntungan untuknya, saat mendapati Yesung lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Yeoja cantik itu telah jatuh tertidur. Bahkan saat tidurpun dia terlihat begitu cantik di mata Kyuhyun.

Dengan tanpa suara namja tampan itu berjongkok di samping tempat tidur Yesung. Memperhatikan wajahnya, membelai rambutnya perlahan. Sedikit berjengkit saat sosok yang tertidur itu bergerak karena terusik oleh sentuhannya. Namun kemudian bernafas lega saat Yesung tak membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun tak bergerak. Hanya terdiam menatap Yesung. Memastikan yeoja itu benar-benar tak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Nunna, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu," bisiknya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung.

Jemari Kyu bergerak, menyentuh, ah tidak, hanya mengambang di udara, seolah sedang menyentuh setiap lekuk wajah yeoja itu. Dahi, alis, mata, lalu hidung, pipi, dan..., bibir manis Yesung.

Perlahan namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium lembut bibir yeoja yang dicintainya itu. Hanya sekedar menempel, namun cukup lama, seolah ingin menyampaikan betapa dalam perasaannya pada gadis itu.

"Nunna, jeongmal saranghaeyo," ucapnya. Lalu mulai beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu dengan hati yang nyaris tak berbentuk.

Yesung membuka matanya. Masih sempat terlihat olehnya saat pintu kamarnya tertutup. Yeoja itu menyentuh bibirnya. Hangat ciuman Kyuhyun masih tertinggal di bibirnya. Ada rasa aneh yang berdesir di hatinya.

.

**-tbc-**

.

_Saya tidak mengerti dengan jenis tulisan macam apa yang sedang saya tulis. Hehehe..._

_Di satu sisi memudahkan saya karena tak perlu memikirkan penggambaran suasana, dan alur yang loncat sana loncat sini. Tapi di sisi lain saya bingung menentukan keterkaitan tiap sub. Wkwkkwk..._

_Pas nulis paragraf terakhir, saya ditemani lagu RAIN SOUND-B.A.P, nyambung ke SECRET LOVE-nya B.A.P ft Secret. Lanjut ke TALK THAT-nya Secret dan rasa galau lagunya nular ke cerita. Hehe..._


	2. Chapter 2

**NO MORE PARFUME**

**~Cho Kyuhyun**

**~Kim Yesung (girl)**

**~de el el**

**Rate : M (maybe yes maybe no)**

Karena saya bingung mau bilang apa, pokoknya met baca ajah. Jangan lupa reviewnya, ya... (sepertinya cerita oneshoot saya kurang diminati ya? (T.T) kasian kasian kasian...)

.

Hepi riding...

.

_**Yesung membuka matanya. Masih sempat terlihat olehnya saat pintu kamarnya tertutup. Yeoja itu menyentuh bibirnya. Hangat ciuman Kyuhyun masih tertinggal di bibirnya. Ada rasa aneh yang berdesir di hatinya.**_

.

_**4 tahun berselang.**_

Presdir Cho menggandeng Yesung, manager muda di salah satu Hotel miliknya. Namja setengah baya yang masih tampak gagah itu memperkenalkannya pada setiap tamu undangan ulang tahun perusahaannya.

"Perkenalkan, ini Kim Yesung. Manager di salah satu hotel kami. Dia juga yang berperan besar dalam kemajuan hotel kami yang ada di Jepang."

"Wah, nona Kim, anda masih muda tapi sudah menjadi manager kepercayaan Presdir Cho. Sungguh luar biasa," puji salah satu rekan bisnis mereka.

"Kim agashi, kalau saja aku punya seorang putra, pasti aku akan menjadikanmu menantuku," sahut yang lain.

"Presdir Jang, kau sudah terlambat. Aku bahkan sudah mendapat lamaran untuknya. Hahha...," canda tuan Cho.

"Benarkah? Siapa pria beruntung itu?"

"Itu masih rahasia,"

Kim Yesung tersenyum menanggapi sikap basa-basi para pengusaha kalangan atas itu. Lalu dengan sopan meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka sama-sama tahu, sikap manis itu hanyalah sebuah basa-basi tak penting. Bahkan tak sedikit diantara mereka yang menjelek-jelekannya di belakangnya. Banyak istri dari manager-manager senior, atau bahkan bawahannya sendiri yang berpikir bahwa kedekatannya dengan Presdir Cho sangatlah tidak wajar.

Pria kaya yang jauh dari istri dan putranya, sangat dekat dengan wanita muda bawahannya. Selalu mengajaknya datang di acara-acara penting perusahaan. Bukan hal yang aneh jika semua orang menggunjingkan mereka.

"Apa kalian tahu, Presdir Cho menolak lamaran dari CEO Lee untuk Kim Yesung. Katanya ada calon lain yang lebih dulu melamarnya."

"Benarkah? Tapi yang aku dengar putra GM Tan juga menyukainya."

"Ne, tapi dia juga ditolak."

"Jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya istri muda Presdir?"

"Mwooo!"

Yesung menarik napas berat mendengar para istri manager bergosip. Itu bukan yang pertama kali dia dengar.

"Yesungie?" panggil seseorang yang membuat para penggosip itu diam.

"Ahjumma?" sambut Yesung.

"Nunna...!" dan disusul pelukan tak terduga.

Yesung tersentak. Lalu tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan itu.

"Nunna, kenapa tubuhmu mengkerut? Kau jadi terlihat mungil," ucap namja yang memeluknya.

"Dasar, dongsaeng tidak sopan. Kau yang bertambah tinggi!" balas Yesung.

"Cho Minho! Jangan seperti anak kecil. Kau sudah 21 tahun. Jangan memeluk nunnamu seperti itu!" bentak nyonya Cho sambil menarik Minho menjauh dari Yesung.

"Ahjumma kapan datang? Kenapa tak menelponku?" tanya Yesung.

"Mommy bahkan tak memberitahu Daddy kalau mau datang hari ini," sahut Minho.

"Benarkah?"

"Sebenarnya ahjumma ingin memberi kalian kejutan. Tapi ahjumma lebih dulu dikejutkan dengan gosip yang sangat tidak masuk akal," ucap nyonya Cho sambil melirik pada gerombolan nyonya-nyonya penggosip.

Yesung tertawa lirih. "Ahjumma juga mengejutkan mereka kan? Jadi impas kan?"

"Hah..., kau ini, masih saja terlalu baik. Pantas saja iblis kecil itu..."

"Mom...!" Minho memotong kalimat Mommynya.

Wanita itu tersentak. "Mianhanda, Yesungie..., ahjumma...,"

Yesung tersenyum. "Ayo kita masuk. Sajangnim pasti senang melihat kalian."

"Cih! Anak nakal! Sejak kapan kau kembali memanggilnya begitu, eoh?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kyuhyun Side**_

(flash back)

"_Kau mau mengajukan kesepakatan? Kau tahu kau tidak sedang berada dalam pihak yang menguntungkan. Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir ingin mengajukan penawaran?"_

"_Aku mohon Daddy. Aku tak pernah memohon apapun. Jadi sekali ini, penuhi permintaanku," _mohon Kyu.

"_Baiklah. Bicaralah."_

_Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. "Aku..., mencintai Kim Yesung. Aku tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku, kecuali telah memaksanya menerima cintaku. Jadi jika Daddy menilai cintaku padanya adalah sebuah kesalahan, maka hukumlah aku,"_

"_Aku sedang melakukannya. Hukuman untukmu adalah dengan menjauhkanmu darinya."_

"_Aku tau itu, dad. Dan selama apapun itu aku akan menerimanya. Asalkan Daddy berjanji satu hal padaku. Jangan mempersulitnya. Dan jagalah dia untukku."_ Pinta Kyu.

"_Aku tidak perlu nasehatmu, anak muda. Aku bukan orang picik yang akan menghukum oranglain karena kesalahan putraku sendiri. Pergilah, belajarlah yang baik. Karena itulah tugasmu saat ini. Lupakan cintamu. Belum waktumu untuk jatuh cinta."_

.

"Dan aku masih belum bisa memenuhi permintaanmu, Dad. Cinta itu masih sama," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap foto Yesung di Hpnya. Foto yang dulu diambil diam-diam oleh Henry.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Back to Yesung side.**_

(next day)

"Kim Yesung'ssi!"

"Ne, sunbae?" jawab Yesung pada salah satu manager senior yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Apa nanti siang kau ada acara? Aku ingin minta tolong padamu."

"Ne? Soal apa?"

"Emm, itu...," Choi Siwon, pria muda itu tampak ragu untuk bercerita. Namja tampan yang sangat terkenal di kalangan yeoja baik karyawan maupun para tamu itu tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ada masalah sunbae?"

"Itu..., sebenarnya, orangtuaku ingin aku segera menikah. Mereka terus saja mengatur kencan buta untukku. Tapi aku..., bisakah kau datang bersamaku dan berpura-pura jadi kekasihku?"

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung.

"Aku mohon. Kali ini saja."

"Tapi..., kenapa tak meminta pertolongan karyawan lain? Bukankah _fans _Siwon sunbae cukup banyak? Mereka pasti akan dengan senang hati membantumu."

"Kalau aku minta tolong mereka, pasti mereka akan salah paham. Karena..., aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Aku..., hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya."

"Benarkah? Beruntung sekali yeoja itu," ucap Yesung.

Siwon tersenyum. Senyum yang sungguh mempesona. "Jadi?"

"Baiklah, tapi..."

"Nunna!" satu panggilan memotong ucapan Yesung.

"Ne, Changmin'ah?"

"Nunna, kau lupa ada tugas dari Presdir?" tanya Changmin yang juga bekerja di sana.

"Tugas?" gumam Yesung.

"Ne, bukankah Nunna harus menjemput tamu penting dari Amerika? Kim..., Kim...,"

"Kim Heechul? Model terkenal itu?" tanya Siwon.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," pamit Yesung.

"Nunna, tunggu!" cegah Changmin.

Yesung menoleh. "Ne?"

"Dia sangat sulit ditangani. Tapi menurut kabar, dia sangat menyukai yeoja yang memakai parfume Aqua Marine. Katanya dia bisa mencium dan mengenali aromanya dari jauh. Nunna bukankah nunna juga suka wangi itu? Nunna punya parfume jenis itu tidak?"

Yesung terdiam. Entah kenapa saat mendengar soal parfume itu, hatinya tiba-tiba berdesir. Ada perasaan aneh yang merayap di hatinya.

"Kim Yesung'ssi. Kau tak berangkat?" tegur Siwon.

"Ah..., ne. Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya pada kedua namja tadi.

"Makan siang itu hanya kamuflase kan, Manager Choi?" tuduh Changmin.

Pria itu menoleh. "Eh?"

"Ya! Apanya yang 'eh'? Jangan berpikir untuk bisa mendekati Yesungie nunna!"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu? Ada apa dengan telingaku akhir-akhir ini?" ucap Choi Siwon sembari berlalu meninggalkan Changmin yang uring-uringan.

.

.

Yesung memegang sebuah papan nama bertuliskan KIM HEECHUL di depan dadanya sambil celingukan mencari namja yang dimaksud Changmin. Tapi tak ada satupun yang mendekat padanya setelah melihat nama itu.

Yeoja itu ingat ucapan Changmin.

Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan sebotol minyak wangi dari dalam tasnya. Mungkin aromanya sudah berubah, karena sudah empat tahun Yesung menyimpannya. Dia tak pernah memakainya karena selalu ingat kata-kata Kyuhyun agar Yesung tak memakainya lagi. Tapi hari ini dia terpaksa memakainya.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma yang telah lama tak ia cium. Wanginya masih sama. _Seperti cinta Kyuhyun padanya._

"Permisi," sapa seseorang.

"Ne?" Yesung mendongak setelah memasukkan kembali minyak wanginya ke dalam tasnya.

"Papan namamu terbalik," jawab pria tampan di depannya.

Yesung menunduk menatap papan nama yang dipegangnya. "Ommo!" sentaknya. "Gomawo, ...'ssi?" ucap Yesung dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Aqua Marine O5."

"Ne?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Diproduksi dalam jumlah terbatas dan hanya dipasarkan selama 2 minggu, empat tahun lalu. Agashi, kau beruntung mendapatkannya. Wanginya tidak akan berubah bertahun-tahun asal kau menyimpannya dengan baik."

Mata Yesung mengerjap. "Emm, bagaimana anda..., apa anda Kim Heechul'ssi?" tanya Yesung akhirnya.

Namja tampan itu tak menjawab. Justru menarik Yesung yang terhalang pagar pembatas dengannya, agar mendekat padanya.

"Ssshhh..., benar-benar wangi yang seksi," desahnya sambil menghirup wangi di leher Yesung tanpa peduli pada orang-orang yang menatapnya.

"Tuan..., apa yang anda lakukan?" ucap Yesung sambil mendorong namja itu menjauh. Tentunya dengan lembut dan sopan khas dirinya.

Namja tampan itu berdehem, lalu berjalan memutar. Yesung mengikuti di sampingnya.

"Agashi, siapa namamu?" tanya namja itu saat keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari bandara.

"Kim Yesung. Nama saya Kim Yesung," ucap Yesung sambil memberi kode pada sopir yang mengantarnya.

Kim Heechul menarik lengan Yesung yang hendak membuka pintu mobil untuknya, hingga jatuh dalam dekapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebelum kau mengantarku menemui Presdir Cho?" bisiknya sambil mencium leher Yesung (lagi).

"Tu-tuan..., mianhae, saya...,"

"Bukankah ini kesempatan langka? Berkencan dengan model internasional sepertiku, baby?" bisik Heechul.

Yesung beringsut menghindari ciuman Heechul di pipinya.

Seetttt...!

Seseorang menarik yesung menjauh dari Kim Heechul.

.

.

Kyuhyun menarik kopernya keluar dari bandara. Baru saja ia hendak memanggil taksi saat mencium aroma parfume yang sangat dikenalnya. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari pemilik aroma itu, dan ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Ah, bukan. Tapi seseorang yang dia rindukan.

Mata kyuhyun membola saat melihat Yeoja yang sangat dicintainya dipeluk oleh seorang namja. Bahkan Namja itu berani mencium leher Yesungnya. Dengan emosi tinggi, Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya mendekati mereka dan menarik Yesung menjauh dari Kim Heechul.

Seetttt...!

"Kyu... Kyu'nim?" sentak Yesung saat menyadari siapa yang menariknya.

"Long time no see, nunna," ucap Kyu.

"Cho Kyuhyun? So, here you are?" ucap Heechul.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Jangan coba-coba menyentuh yang bukan hakmu, Kim Heechul'ssi," ucapnya dingin dan tatapan yang sangat menusuk.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa Kim Yesung adalah milikmu? Cho Kyuhyun'ssi?" balas Heechul dengan seringaiannya.

"Kau!" geram Kyuhyun.

"Kyu'nim. Kim Heechul'ssi adalah tamu Presdir Cho. Saya mohon bersikaplah sopan,"

"Nunna! Aku sedang melindungimu!" bentak Kyu. "Lagi pula bukankah aku sudah melarangmu memakai parfume ini?!"

"Mi-mianhae..., tapi.."

"Ya! Kalian melupakanku?" sindir Heechul. "Kim Yesung'ssi, bukankah kau bertugas untuk menjemputku? Jadi bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ah, ne. Tentu sa-,"

"Andwae!" teriak Kyu sambil menarik Yesung. "Turun!" perintahnya pada sopir Yesung.

"Tapi tuan muda?"

"Turun, atau aku pecat!" perintahnya lagi.

"N-ne..."

"Kyu'nim, apa yang anda lakukan?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab hanya memaksa Yesung masuk ke mobil dan membawanya pergi. Meninggalkan Heechul dan sopir perusahaan ayahnya.

Heechul tertawa melihatnya. Lalu mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"Ahjjussi, ne, ini aku. Sepertinya aku gagal. Ne, dia datang tepat waktu. Mianhae. Arraseo," Heechul menutup teleponnya. "Huuuh..., sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada saat yang salah."

.

.

Di tempat lain.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," Presdir Cho menutup telepon dari putra sahabatnya. Lalu menelpon orang lain. "Yeoboseo, sekarang tugasmu. Lakukan yang terbaik."

"Yeobo, kau meminta Heechul mendekati Yesungie?" tanya sang istri.

Presdir Cho menoleh. "Dia gagal. Bocah itu justru membawa Yesung bersamanya."

.

.

"Kyu'nim, saya mohon, turunkan saya," pinta Yesung.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Kim Yesung!"

"Ta-tapi..., bukankah anda yang minta?"

"Berhenti mematuhi perintahku! Kau selalu menuruti perintahku, tapi kenapa kau tak mau menerima cintaku, eoh?!"

"Sa-saya..."

"Apa nunna sama sekali tak pernah merindukanku?"

Yesung tersentak. "Ne?"

"Aku selalu merindukanmu sepanjang waktu. Aku selalu memikirkamu. Aku tersiksa karena tak bisa melihatmu. Tak bisa menyentuhmu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai wajah Yesung dengan lembut.

Yesung terdiam. Setiap kalimat dari Kyuhyun membuatnya sesak. Entah kenapa ada rasa sakit menyerang hatinya. Rasanya dia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar pada namja tampan itu. Yesung menyakitinya.

Perlahan mobil itu mulai menepi dan berhenti.

"Tanyakan sekali saja pada hati nunna, apakah aku memang hanya seorang dongsaeng bagi nunna. Atau lebih?"

Yesung tak menjawab. Hanya sesekali menatap Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya.

Harus ia akui, awalnya dia memang hanya menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya. Tapi semua perasaan yang telah ia tanamkan di hati dan pikirannya itu perlahan menguap, setelah hari itu. Hari di saat Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya. Yesung tak mengenali perasaannya sendiri.

"Nunna, aku tahu, kau juga mencintaiku. Ani, kau mulai mencintaiku. Kau hanya tak ingin mengakuinya. Aku benar kan, _Yesungie_?"

"An-ani. Aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Bagiku kau hanyalah seorang adik dan juga tuan mudaku. Aku..,"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan?" ucap Kyu lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kyu'nim...," Yesung menunduk.

"Kau gugup, nunna?"

"Aniyo..."

"Lalu kenapa tak memandangku, eoh?"

"Aku tidak..." Yesung mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Dan tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa panas saat mendapati wajah Kyu yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Kyuhyun tak berucap. Matanya hanya menatap teduh ke dalam mata yeoja di depannya. Membiusnya untuk terus menatapnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Dan ia memenangkan pertaruhannya.

Perlahan namja tampan itu semakin mengikis jarak antara mereka. Tanpa ada perlawanan, Kyuhyun kembali dapat menyentuh bibir yang amat ia rindukan. Memagutnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Tanpa sadar Yesung memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu menciumnya.

Hingga...

"Tr...!" sebuah getaran di tasnya menyadarkan Yesung dari jerat pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Yesng mendorong namja tampan itu menjauh.

"Ne, sunbae?"

"_Aku menunggumu bersama orangtuaku di Restauran. Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?"_

"Ne, aku akan segera kembali."

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kyu dengan wajah kesal.

"Dari Choi Siwon sunbae. Mianhae, aku ada janji dengannya," ucap Yesung seraya turun dari mobil dan menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ya! Kim Yesung!" teriak Kyuhyun. Lalu detik berikutnya dia menarik gas mobilnya untuk mengejar taksi yang membawa Yesung, sambil menelpon seseorang.

"Minnie'ah, katakan padaku siapa Choi Siwon?"

"_Cho Kyuhyun? Kau kembali?"_

"Jangan banyak bertanya! Jawab saja pertanyaanku! Apa namja itu mengincar nunnaku?"

Di seberang sana Changmin mendengus kesal. _"Ne, dia menyukai nunna. Dia salah satu manager senior di hotel kalian. Usianya 5 tahun lebih tua dari nunna. Dan hari ini dia akan memperkenalkan nunna pada orangtuanya."_

"Mwoya?!"

.

.

Mobil Kyuhyun masuk ke parkiran restauran setelah melihat Yesung turun dari taksi disambut oleh seorang namja tampan. Dari gerakannya, namja itu pasti mengomentari parfume Yesung. Cih, sepertinya parfume pemberiannya benar-benar memberinya masalah.

Ah, lihat dia bahkan menyentuh kepala Yesungnya. Dan.. dan dia menggandengnya? Namja tua itu benar-benar mencari mati!

Kyuhyun membanting pintu mobil dan melangkah cepat menyusul Yesung masuk ke restauran. Bahkan yeoja itu belum sempat duduk di kursinya saat Kyuhyun mendatangi meja mereka.

"Ayo pergi!" ucapnya sambil menarik lengan Yesung.

"Kyu'nim? Bagaimana anda..."

"Aku bilang kita pergi dari sini!"

"Tapi..."

"Apa kau tidak dengar Kim Yesung! Kita pergi dari sini! Kau milikku! Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya kau adalah milikku!"

"Kyu...nim...," ucap Yesung gugup sembari menoleh pada sepasang suami istri yang duduk di depan Siwon, tepat di samping Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Wae? Apa kau ingin bilang kau mencintai namja ini? Apa rasa cintamu padanya lebih besar dari rasa cintaku padamu? Aku rela menerima hukuman dari Daddy untuk tidak bertemu denganmu, menahan semua rasa rinduku padamu, bukan karena ingin menyerah atasmu. Tapi untuk membuktikan pada mereka kalau aku tidak main-main dengan cintaku! Jadi meskipun sekarang kau menolakku, aku akan memaksamu mencintaiku!"

Yesung tak mampu menjawab. Hanya bisa menunduk semakin dalam.

"Kenapa tak menjawab, eoh?" tanya Kyu tak sabaran.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Wae?!" jawab Kyu dengan nada kesal seraya menoleh. "Dad-daddy..., mommy?" ucapnya terbata.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan." Mommynya berdecak kesal.

"Itu..., aku..."

"Manager Choi, terimakasih. Kau bekerja dengan baik."

"Ne, sajangnim. Saya permisi," Choi Siwon menunduk sesaat, lalu meninggalkan keempat orang itu. Namja tampan itu sempat menoleh, sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada cintanya. Cinta yang tak mungkin terkejar sampai kapanpun.

"Duduklah, anak muda," ucap sang ibu pada Kyuhyun.

Si tampan tampak sedikit tak nyaman. Tapi menuruti perintah itu.

"Apa kata-katamu tadi bisa kami artikan bahwa kau rela melepaskan apapun demi Kim Yesung?" tanya sang ayah.

"Sajangnim...," ucap Yesung khawatir.

"Aku sedang bicara dengan pria muda ini, Yesung'ah. Jadi kau diamlah!" tegas tuan Cho. "Jawablah, Cho Kyuhyun'ssi!"

"Ne, aku bisa melepaskan apapun. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan Kim Yesung," jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

Tuan Cho menyerap kopinya. "Kau mengecewakanku, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Mwo? Daddy aku..."

"Aku menganggap Kim Yesung seperti putriku sendiri. Aku menyeleksi dan memilih pria yang pantas dan tidak untuknya. Kau pikir kenapa aku menolak semua lamaran untuknya? Karena aku sedang memberimu kesempatan untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik. Tapi kau sangat mengecewakan. Kau masih Cho Kyuhyun yang tak punya ambisi dan hanya terobsesi pada cinta. Bagaimana aku bisa menyerahkan putriku pada namja sepertimu, eoh?"

"A-apa? Jadi Daddy sengaja memisahkan kami, bukan karena merasa nunna tak pantas untukku, tapi..."

"Kau yang tak pantas untuknya, Cho Kyuhyun," ucap sang ibu. "Anak muda sepertimu yang sangat meninggikan cinta, bisa berubah pikiran kapan saja. Makanya kami sengaja menjauhkanmu dari Yesung untuk menguji seberapa besar cintamu. Dan seberapa besar usahamu untuk kembali padanya."

"Mwo? Kenapa aku yang jadi seperti orang asing di sini?"

"Padahal aku sudah berpikir untuk menyerahkan Kim Yesung padamu andai kau menjawab kau akan mempertahankan hakmu sebagai pewaris Cho Comp. Dan akan membuktikan bahwa kau pantas mendapatkan Kim Yesung. Tapi kau membuatku berpikir ulang," ucap tuan Cho.

"Daddy aku..."

"Atau tawaran kedua adalah kau harus membuktikan kau bisa memajukan perusahaan, lebih baik dari Choi Siwon. Dan aku akan menyerahkan Kim Yesung."

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap Daddynya.

"Jika tidak, maka aku akan menjodohkan mereka."

"Mwo?! Andwae! Aku akan lakukan apapun permintaan Daddy. Aku pasti bisa lebih baik dari ahjjussi itu!"

Tuan dan nyonya Cho saling pandang. Lalu kembali menatap putra mereka.

"Baiklah. Daddy pegang janjimu."

"Sajangnim..."

"Kau tidak bisa menolak keputusan kami, Yesung'ah. Ini keputusan terakhir."

"Gomawo, daddy, mommy. Aku menyayangi kalian."

"Aku tidak butuh basa-basi, anak muda. Sekarang antar Manager Kim kembali ke hotel. Dia harus bekerja," perintah tuan Cho.

"Ne, Daddy"

.

.

Kyuhyun terus saja tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Orangtuanya benar-benar... aishh... entah dia harus kesal atau senang di permainkan seperti ini.

"Kyu'nim, bisakah melepaskan tangan saya?" pinta Yesung.

"Nunna, kenapa masih memanggilku seperti itu, eoh? Aku ini calon suamimu."

Wajah Yesung memerah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Terus terang saja ia juga terkejut dengan ucapan ayah namja itu. dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau mereka berpikir sampai sejauh itu.

"Dan kau dengar ucapan Daddyku tadi, nunna? Kau tidak bisa menolak. Kau sepenuhnya milikku," ucap Kyu menyeringai.

"Aku..."

Drrrttt...

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Dari Daddynya.

"Ne, Daddy?"

"_Aku beri waktu satu bulan. Untuk Project pertamamu."_

"Mwo? Satu bulan untuk mengalahkan Choi Siwon? Daddy..."

"_Kalau tak sanggup, artinya kau bukan laki-laki."_

"Mwo?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersentak.

"_Yeobo, jangan mempermainkannya lagi, sini biar aku yang bicara," _terdengar suara nyonya Cho. _"Kyunnie, maksud Daddymu, kau harus memberi kami calon cucu dalam waktu satu bulan. Karena bulan depan kalian menikah."_

"Be-benarkah Mommy?"

"_Ne, dari awal kami bisa menebak jawabanmu. Jadi kami telah mempersiapkannya. So, fighting!"_

"_Ya, jangan mengajarkan hal buruk pada putramu!" _sahut sang Ayah yang di sambung nada putus.

Kyuhyun menyeringai menoleh pada Yesung.

"A-apa?" tanya Yesung gugup. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Daddy dan Mommy bilang waktuku sebulan untuk memberi mereka calon cucu. So, apa yang kita tunggu sekarang?" ucapnya sambil menambah kecepatan menuju hotel tempat Yesung bekerja.

.

.

"Bukankah itu Manager Kim? Siapa namja berandalan yang bersamanya?" komentar salah satu karyawan hotel saat melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya memakai jeans dan kaos, menarik paksa Yesung turun dari mobil.

"Aku akan beritahu Manager Choi. Biar dia tahu kelakuan buruk yeoja itu!" sahut seorang wanita yang menyukai Siwon.

Sementara Yesung masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun'ssi?" ucap appa Yesung yang kebetulan berada di meja resepsionis.

"Annyeonghaseyo, ahjjussi. Bisa berikan aku kunci kamar terbaik?"

"Andwae. Appa, jebal tolong aku. Appa, jebal...," mohon Yesung.

"Tuan muda..." belum sempat pria itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah telepon masuk ke ponselnya. "Ne, Sajangnim?"

"_Iblis kecil itu di sana?"_

"N-ne, Presdir."

"_Mianhae, pak Kim. Mungkin ini sedikit tidak sopan. Berikan saja apa yang dia minta."_

"Ne?" tanya lelaki itu bingung.

"_Aku tunggu di rumah. kita bicarakan masalah pernikahan mereka."_

"Tapi..."

Tut. Tut... dan panggilan ditutup.

"Ahjjussi?" panggil Kyu pada ayah Yesung. "Daddy bilang apa?"

"Itu..., nona Lee, berikan kunci President Room padanya."

"Andwae, Appa...!" protes Yesung.

"Nunna diamlah, atau aku akan menciummu di sini!" ancam Kyu.

"Tapi, Kyu'nim. Kita tidak bisa..."

Hup! Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Yesung, karena Yeoja itu tak mau menurutinya.

"Hyaaa...!" teriak Yesung kaget kaarena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggendongnya.

"Kajja! Kita selesaikan _Project_ pertama dari Daddy. Aku harus mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik agar Daddy puas," ucapnya mesum terselubung.

Tanpa peduli pada tatapan orang-orang, Kyuhyun membawa Yesung menuju lift. Tepat saat itu Siwon dan wanita tadi keluar.

"Itu, Manager Choi. Lihatlah!" adu wanita tadi. "Aigo, bagaimana nona Kim bisa mengenal berandalan seperti itu? Mereka benar-benar tak tahu malu!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, nona Song! Dia putra presdir Cho!" bentak Siwon.

"Ah, ahjjussi, kau disini rupanya," ucap Kyu seolah pamer pada Siwon.

"Ne, sajangnim."

"Sunbae, tolong aku. Jebal" pinta Yesung pada Siwon. Tapi namja itu hanya membungkuk hormat.

"Nunna!" panggil Changmin yang baru tahu ada keributan di loby. "Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Jika kau ingin bertanya, tunda saja. Sekarang bukakan pintu liftnya untukku, Minnie'ah!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Ya! Kyunnie, bagaimana jika Presdir Cho tahu?"

"Presdir sudah tahu, Changmin'ssi," sahut Siwon.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Cepat bukakan pintunya, jangan banyak bicara, Shim Changmin!" bentak Kyu.

"Andwae, Minnie'ah... tolong jangan."

Ting...

Pintu lift terbuka.

"Selamat berbulan madu, tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun," sindir Siwon sebelum pintu mulai tertutup. Sementara wanita tadi hanya bisa melongo.

Changmin dan Siwon masih terdiam di depan pintu lift, hingga namja itu tersadar dan berlari ke ruang monitor CCTV.

Sementara di dalam lift.

"Kyu'nim, tolong turunkan aku," pinta Yesung.

"Akan aku lakukan asal nunna mengatakan kalau nunna juga mencintaiku."

"Mwo? Tapi aku..."

"Baiklah, terserah nunna."

"Kyu..."

"A-apa tadi? Nunna memanggilku apa?"

"Itu..., Kyu..., eummph...!" kalimat Yesung tak berlanjut karena si tampan Cho sudah tak sabar lagi. Mendengar Yesung memanggilnya semanis itu membuatnya semakin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menyerangnya.

Kyuhyun masih terus mencium yesung dalam gendongannya. Tanpa sadar yeoja manis itu membalas ciumannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mulai menurunkan tubuh Yesung. Baginya ciuman itu sudah lebih dari cukup menggantikan kata cinta dari bibir Yesung. Lagi pula terlalu sayang untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Dan ciuman itu terus berlanjut, hingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing baju Yesung satu persatu. Sampai...

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti menyentuh Yesungie nunna di tempat umum! Lakukan setelah sampai di kamar kalian!" suara Changmin di intercom yang ada di dalam lift. Namja itu datang tepat waktu di ruang monitor. Nggak juga, ding, karena para operator monitor sempat melihat kissing scene mereka sebelum akhirnya Changmin mengusir mereka semua keluar dari ruangan.

Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. Lalu membenahi pakaiannya.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap ke arah kamera. Lalu menekan salah satu tombol di intercom dan bicara sambil menatap kamera.

"Minnie'ah, aku yakin kau sudah _membersihkan_ semua kan? Hanya kau saja yang menonton kami kan? Jika begitu aku tidak akan keberatan."

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung namun tak mampu mencegah Kyuhyun yang kembali menyerangnya. Tanpa peduli pada rontaan Yesung, Kyuhyun kembali menciuminya. Bahkan tangannya mulai kembali membuka kancing baju Yesung dan menyentuh semua bagian tubuh Yesung dengan liar.

"Oh, Shit! Dia benar-benar ingin pamer padaku!" umpat Changmin di ruang monitor.

Hanya umpatan itu saja. Dan selanjutnya dia justru duduk nyaman (sebenarnya tidak nyaman juga, karena Changmin jadi ingin bergabung dengan Kyuhyun saat melihat tubuh mulus Yesung) menikmati siaran langsung itu sambil memakan snack milik operator yang diusirnya tadi.

_**.**_

_**One month later.**_

"Kim Yesung, bersediakah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu, dan berjanji akan selalu mencintainya, dalam susah maupun senang, sampai maut memisahkah?"

"Ne, saya bersedia."

"Silahkan, mencium mempelai kalian."

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Akhirnya wanita yang paling ia cintai menjadi miliknya. Dia sangat bahagia. Pria paling bahagia sedunia.

Perlahan namja tampan itu mengikis jarak antara mereka. Dan hampir menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman kudus. Tapi...

"Hoeekk...!" Yesung menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Baby, gwenchana?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Hoeekk...,"

"Tapi, sepertinya kau sakit?"

"Ini..., sepertinya project pertamamu..., berhasil," ucapnya dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Sesaat Kyu tak mengerti, namun detik berikutnya, otak cerdasnya bekerja.

"Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah...!" teriaknya gembira.

"Cih, bagaimana dia akan gagal jika hampir tiap malam dia _menyerang _Yesungie nunna tanpa ampun?!" cibir Minho yang hanya disambut tawa orang-orang di dekatnya.

Tak jauh darinya Changmin menyeringai evil. Dia punya DVD eksklusif proses terlaksananya project itu. Mulai dari tahap awal hingga akhir. Dan hanya dia yang tahu.

.

End...

.

Wkakakkaa..., tuh kan... saya nggak bakat bikin rate di atas T. Ini percobaan dan saya merasa gagal. Jadi saya akan kembali pada level yang aman saya.

Dan karena ini saya update bareng, semoga saja reviewnya nggak mengecewakan. Hehehehe... untuk PZnya ditunda dulu, ne...

.

See ya...


End file.
